


A Vengeful Wifi

by Shirolilmoon



Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, M/M, Male!Marinette - Freeform, Male!Sabrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirolilmoon/pseuds/Shirolilmoon
Summary: The newest gossip is filling the school, and Marin is quite honestly tired of hearing it. Alya is also hellbent on proving her theory correct about the link between Chloé and Ladybug. Adrian is strangely quiet. Marin also finds more annoying quirks to being Ladybug.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Series: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/495649
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	A Vengeful Wifi

So, I finally got my life sorted out, and spent the last week reading the other chapters of this series, so I don’t suddenly write in another tone, and brainstorming how to best progress the story forwards. It’s been a real process, but I finally feel like I’m in a spot where I can continue this.   
Still haven’t seen the next two seasons of Ladybug, but I will get there eventually, so please No Spoilers! I hope you’ll all like this story.  
I’ll also add this amazing Fanart made by Poptart_king. (Think it's Squidelyfish on Tumblr)

<https://squidelyfish.tumblr.com/post/183502116580/that-moment-when-your-best-friend-ships-you-with>

Oh my god, I love it so much! I hope you guys will have a kick out of it too. It's quite big, so I left it as a link, but I'll add the thing to the end of "Happy Birthday Adrien" so everyone can see it in it's Full Glory.

* * *

Chloe.

Ladybug and Chloe.

Adrien hit the refresh button to see if this was some sort of sick joke, but the image and the blog still looked the same. Chloe and Ladybug. Then he noticed something. That hoodie. It seemed familiar. Why what Ladybug even wearing a hoodie? Well, to hide from the Bubbler. He probably did not want to confront him alone without backup. This must have been before Chat showed up, right?

“Argh!” He started shaking his head and ruffled his hair. If he had just transformed earlier, than maybe this photo would not have been taken. Then he would not have to see this! He could still have … well hope? “You have been staring at that for 10 minutes now, Adrien, it is not gonna change.” Plagg said after letting out a long sigh. Adrien glared at him. “Just admit it. You hesitated too long, and now Ladybug found something more interesting than a stray kitty.”

“Shut up Plagg. We don’t know that yet.” He protested. “This could be anything. It’s not even a real kiss!” He said and pointed at the screen. Yeah, it was not. It was a kiss on the cheek. That could mean anything, right? Did not have to be romantic. It was just the damn title that indicated it! He looked at it again. Yeah, he would just have to ask next time he saw Ladybug.

“I’m positive Chloe and Ladybug is an item!” Alya said, as she sat down at the lunch table. Marin shrunk a little into himself. The idea of him being with Chloe … That thought alone send shivers down his spine. No way he would ever do that. Chloe would probably treat him like Sabrino. Yeah, that was not going to be a fun thing.

Nino started laughing loudly. “Chloe, seriously? She is too self-absorbed for someone like Ladybug to like.” He said shaking his head. “Ladybug wouldn’t want someone like her. He needs someone that actually care about the world.” Then he placed a hand on Alya’s shoulder. “You are Cary Cray, Alya.” Alya glared at him and hit the table with her fist. “I am so not. Maybe Ladybug just doesn’t know better.” Marin looked down. He really did not want to be in this discussion, but it did seem to get way too heated. “Just you see, Nino. I’m going to get the evidence.” Nino started laughing again. “And how, if I may ask, are you gonna do that?” Alya huffed. “Like I’m going to tell you, non-believer.” Then she stood up and left without even eating anything.

“Ouch, she really seems hellbent on the whole Chloe thing, huh?” Nino said, and turned his attention to Marin. Marin looked up and nodded. “Yeah, well … She did get that photo, right?” He then felt a nudge from his pocket, and immediately stood up. “I gotta go. Need to pee.” He said and hurried out. Once in the restroom, and he was sure that no one was there. “Tikki, don’t move around like that.” He said.

The Kwami looked up from her hiding spot. “There is an akuma in the city.” Marin sighed. “Of course, there is.” He said and straighten up. “Well, Spots on!”

Why did the akuma’s always appear as he was on his way to school. He had even just finished his photoshoot. Adrien groaned. He had really wanted to talk to Alya about that blog. It could not be helped, though. Paris needed saving. He sighed as he walked into his home and headed for his room. However, before he could do more, there was a knock on his door. “Yes?” He said and waited for Nathalie to come in. “Master Adrien, your friend is here.” Then Nino entered with a wave, and Nathalie closed the door after her. “Hey dude. Bustier gave me your homework, dude.” He said and started roaming through his bag.

Adrien smiled. “Thanks Nino, you are the best.” Nino grinned. “No problem-mo, dude. I gotcha back.” Then he handed it over. Adrien looked through the papers, but then back at Nino. “Gotta go, though. Alya said she needed me for something?” Adrien’s ears perked up at that. “What for?” She asked. Nino just shrugged. “No clue, but gotta keep the lady happy, ya know.” And with that he was off. Adrien sighed. Heh ad hoped Nino knew something, but …

“Well, I guess I’ll just ask tomorrow.” He said in the end.

“I know who the real ladybug is …” Marin Read out loud on the post-it note that Alya had left on his tablet. “What?!” He said in shock. Tikki Flew up and looked worried. “No wat, you think she knows?” Marin let the shock reside and took a moment to think it over. “Come on, she thinks I’m dating Chloe, Tikki. She has probably just jumped to some insane conclusion again.” Marin said and placed the note on the table.

“She always does that before she has her fact straight.” It did not seem to calm Tikki down, though. “But what if she knows, though? Let us call her just in case before she posts it on the blog.” Marin chuckled. It was cute that the kwami was such a worrywart. “No worries, I got I covered.” He said and took out his phone and called Alya.

… Or tried to. He frowned and looked at the phone. “Huh, no signal.” Strange. The antenna was supposedly on the roof. He sighed and climbed up to see if he could get a connection. Then he spotted a repairman on the roof. “Excuse me?” He asked. The man looked up and saw Marin stand there with his phone. “Ah, trying to get a connection? Sorry sir, cell tower maintenance. The Whole neighbourhood is going to be down for the next couple of hours.”

Marin sighed and headed down. Tikki looked at him. “Well nothing we can do until they have finished. Let us start on the homework and try again late.” Marin groaned. “Right. Homework. Why can someone not save me from that. I mean, Ladybug just saved Paris?” He sighed but got started anyway.

Marin yawned as he woke up. He blinked a few times. This was not his bed…

Wait, this was his desk. He looked over to the side, where Tikki was napping as well. He must have fallen asleep while working on his homework. Tikki Made a huge yawn and rubbed her eyes. “What time is it?” Marin blinked, and fumbled to unlock his tablet. “um ... School starts …” He looked at he clock. Wait… that couldn’t be right. He blinked again.

“An Hour Ago!” He yelped and sprang up from his seat. He started scrambling for his things and shoved his tablet back into the bag. “Tikki, we need to go.” The kwami flew into his pocket, and Marin sprinted downstairs. His mother looked in shock as he ran past her. “I thought you were already at school.” She called out. “I overslept, no talk.” He just said and sprinted out. Stupid bug tendencies. Even Tikki was hibernating now. He was so looking forward to spring.

He hurried through the empty entrance hall and up the stairs to where his class was. When he got to the door of the classroom, he stopped and slowly opened the door. He looked at Mrs. Bustier, who was looking at the black board. Good. He could sneak in.

He hurried over to his seat, but Alya was not there. He frowned. He had wanted to ask what that post-it note was about. He looked over at Nino and poked him on the shoulder. “Hey, where is Alya?” He whispered. Nino gave a sheepish look. “She has been suspended.”

“What!” Marin exclaimed without thinking, startling the whole class.

“Mister Marin, if you are going to come late, would you please do it more quietly.” Mrs- Butier said, with an annoyed look on her face. Marin shrunk into himself. “I’m sorry.” He said and slumped down in his seat. As soon as class resumed, however, he poked Nino again. “What happened to her?” He asked. Nino sighed, “The short story; She got accused for breaking into Sabrino’s lockers. I mean, Ladybug’s Locker.”

“What!”

Mrs. Bustier turned again at the sound of Marin’s second yelp. “That’s its Marin. I was going to oversee you being late, but you have interrupted one time too many. Go to the principal’s office.” Marin looked at her, but then let out a sigh. “Yes, Mrs. Bustier.”

Adrien looked at Marin, as he left. Then back at Nino. “What are you talking about?” Nino leaned closer. “Well, exactly like I said, bro. Alya thinks Sabrino is Ladybug. She is crazy.” Adrien let out a small surprised gasp and turned his head over to where Sabrino and Chloe were sitting. Chloe seemed to notice this, and gave him a wink, but Sabrino just stared into the book in front of him. 

That could not be right … Right?

He did not really get much time to think about it though as the projector suddenly started up and the Mr. Damocles and a girl showed up. She looked … familiar.

**“** _I’m leady Wi-Fi, Revealer of the truth._ **”** The girl, Lady Wi-Fi, said and then turned to Mr. Damocles. “ _For our first exposal, your principal would like to share a little titbit with you all._ ” Adrien did not like where this was going. “ _So, Mr. Damocles, is it true that you wrongly suspended a student by the name of Alya?_ ” Mr. Damocles sighed and looked down. ” _Ah … Yes it is._ ”

Lady Wi-Fi then smiled to the camera … or whatever it was she was recording with. “ _You heard it here first people. Your principal it corrupt. Well, for my next scoop I’ll be taking you to the guy behind the mask of Ladybug._ ” And with that Lady Wi-Fi turned and threw something at Mr. Damocles that caused him to freeze in place. “ _Stay connected_ ” she the projector then proceeded to turn off.

Mrs. Bustier turned to the class. “Everyone for your own safety go directly home, right now.” Everyone started packing, and the classroom quickly turned into chaos. Adrien, however, turned to look at Sabrino again. As they all started to head out of the class, he overheard Chloe talking to Sabrino. “Come to my place, Sabrino. Remember to bring the thing.” The thing? What was that?

Adrien hurried over to the bathroom.

“If Sabrino is Ladybug like Chloe said, then Lady Wi-Fi is going to attack him. Chloe must know that, and that why she told Sabrino to go with her.” Plagg snickered. “That also means you have a crush on Sabrino.” Adrien glared at him. “Now is not the time to be smug.” He mumbled.

“Plagg, Claws out.”

So, knowing that Alya was Lady Wi-Fi was all good and well, but Ladybug had no idea where Sabrino lived. He was in a bit of a pickle, when he spotted Chat Noir sitting on a roof and starring at … Chloe’s house?

He jumped down next to Chat. “Who is being a sneaky kitty now?” he teased, and he could see the surprise in chat’s face. “Ladybug?!” Ladybug chuckled. “What are you even looking at?” He asked and took out his yoyo to see what Chat was looking at. Sabrino had a very familiar looking cloth in his hands. Oh …

He looked at Chat. “You thought Sabrino was me?” He asked. Chat looked sheepishly at him. Oh …

“You thought I was with Chloe?” He said.

“But…” Chat looked in between Him and Sabrino. Ladybug could not help but laugh. “Come on, you can’t think that he is really the real deal. Besides …” He said and turned his attention to his yoyo. “I think that is a costume meant for Chloe.” Chat blinked and turned to look as well, and sure enough. Chloe was soon wearing a ladybug outfit and failing to use the yoyo properly. “Yeah, of course.”

Ladybug chuckled. “Sabrino probably just helped her acquiring everything. Gotta say, though that outfit kind of makes her look like a cheap copycat.” He smirked and looked at Chat. “Right.” Ladybug sighed and stretched, “Let us stop being flies on the wall, and go over there and ensure that they are safe. Lady Wi-Fi still thinks they are prime targets.”

Ladybug sighed. Okay, he had thought this was going to be a bit easier by now. He most definitely had not expected to be stuck on a wall. Lady Wi-Fi laughed. “I have you now Ladybug. Let us reveal who you really are.” She said and threw out a record symbol from her phone. Ladybug guessed that was how she had done all her other recordings. Which meant the akuma was in that phone. Made sense given how much Alya adored her phone.

Lady Wi-Fi turned to the recorder. “Who is Ladybug?” She said and an all to smug tone. “Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo.” Ladybug frowned. Wow, that was such a bad sentence too. “How can we trust the guy when we have no idea who he is?” Oh, she was still going. This must be some evil villain speech.

Lady Wi-Fi grabbed his chin. “We have the right to know.” The n she proceeded to try and pull of his mask. Try being the correct word, as the mask did not budge the slightest. Frustrated that she could not get it off she let go. “It’s stuck, why can’t I take it off?” Marin just shrugged. “Well, because it’s magic.”

“You are out of minutes, Lady Wi-Fi.” Both Ladybug and Wi-Fi turned to see Chat Noir exit the service elevator. Lady Wi-Fi snickered. “Aw, How cute the tom cat to the rescue. Here to safe his little lovebug.” Marin gave her an unimpressed look. “I am not his love bug.” Chat just winked at Ladybug. “We’ll get back to that.” However, Lady Wi-Fi started shooting at him, and Chat had to start fighting. Ladybug tried to get out of the constraint, but it was useless. “Chat watch out.” He called.

“I’m fine, just be the pretty wall flower, I know you are.” He said. Ladybug rolled his eyes. He really could not stop his mouth from talking. “Stand still, so I can hit you, stupid cat.” Lady Wi-Fi glared at him. “Sorry, I just don’t think your shots will get a connection today.” Ladybug suddenly felt his arms go free. Huh? He looked up. The marks were gone. Why … Oh the Wi-Fi must have gotten slightly unstable. He looked over at lady Wi-Fi. She had not seemed to notice.

He took out his yoyo, and set out to strike, however, it was the same time Chat had decided ot attack, and the Yoyo got entangled with the baton. “What’s this? Seems like your attacks are disconnected from each other.” Lady Wi-Fi said and started shooting at Ladybug again, who just in time used a pot to cover himself, however the shockwave pushed him back into the Freezer, where the door locked behind him.

“No no no no.” Ladybug desperately said as he ren over to the door. It was sooo cold. He immediately felt the cold even through the warmer suit Tikki had given him. His teeth started clattering … and … he started feeling tired.

Smack!

Ladybug smacked both of his hands at his cheeks. He had to stay awake.

Chat looking horror as Ladybug got locked into the freezer. He had to save her. Lady Wi-Fi laughed. “What now, Lover-Boy? Gonna save your princess or, are you gonna stop me?” She said and laughed, as she vanished. Chat looked at the spot she had been. What was he going to do? If he used his cataclysm to take out the door, Ladybug would be free, but then what where they going to do with the Wi-fi Tower?

He ran over to the freezer; Ladybug was lying there. Wait. He was not even shivering. He … Was he sleeping? Chat gaped. Oh … oh no. He was starting to hibernate. He remembered Plagg talking about that. He needed to get him out now. “Cataclysm.”

“Please, please, Come on. Open your eyes.”

Ladybug started opening his eyes. Above him chat looked very worried. Why? He was just … Ladybug jerked up and looked around. “Where am I?” He asked. Chat sighed in relief. “Thank god you are okay.” He said and hugged him. Ladybug looked around. The door to the freezer was busted. “Chat, did you … ” He looked at the cat. “But that means you don’t have much time left.” He said, “How long was I out?” Chat brushed it off. “Only a minute. Let us find the Wi-Fi.” Ladybug wanted to protest, but instead nodded. “I’ll go, since I still have my miraculous left, you stay here.” He said. Chat nodded. “Right. He looked over at the recorder. “Let me just …” He said and grabbed a pot and covered up the logo. “There, just in case.” Ladybug smiled and nodded, before he got into the service elevator, and headed for the top floor.

Finding the Wi-Fi tower was all well and good, but of course Lady Wi-Fi was there and protecting the tower. He needed something. He bit his lip. “Okay, what to do.” He mumbled to himself. Having Chat’s cataclysm right now would have been so useful. Still, he had his lucky charm. “Don’t fail me now.” He whispered. “Lucky charm.” He called and he got …

“A bowl?” A metal bowl to be exact. Lady Wi-Fi laughed. “Oh, this is precious. Guess even your luck can run out, Ladybug.” She smirked at started shooting again. Ladybug dodged again as she tried to figure out what to do with the bowl. Well. It was not a bowl made for cooking. So …

Oh…

Ladybug looked over at Alya as she was about to shoot again. Maybe … but it was very risky. He bit his lip. He had to try though. As another shot was shot towards him, he instead of dodging lined up the bowl. The shot hit the bowl, and immediately shot back towards Lady Wi-Fi, pausing her in place. Ladybug smiled. He remembered Mrs. Bustier mention radio waves could be directed with curved surfaces.

He hurried over and grabbed the phone and crushed it under his foot. “Guess it’s your turn to freeze.” He said and smiled. The akuma flew oust of the broken phone and ha caught it effortlessly with his yoyo.

“Bye-bye, little butterfly.”

Then he hurried down. Chat hadn’t come up, and he was staring to be worried. But when he got there, Chat was nowhere to be seen, however there was a little note.

_Heading home first, my Lady. Saw you did a great job, Pound it!_

Ladybug smiled. Guess there was nothing to do. His timer was running out.

Blip blip.

Speaking of timer. He better get going too.

Marin sighed. Alya had renounced the whole Chloe and Ladybug thing, though Chloe had been very vocal about the whole thing. She insisted that she and Ladybug were an item. Still, if Alya did not believe it, neither did everyone else. “It’s kind of a shame. It would surely take me out of the equation, right?” He said to himself. “Well, I don’t think Alya would have believed it for long either way. Ladybug would never date someone like Chloe.” Tikki mentioned. Marin chuckled. “Well, that is true.”

“Marin, your friend is here.” Mari perked up and turned around, as Tikki hid. “Coming.” He said and headed down into the living room, where Alya was standing next to his mother. “Alya, what a nice surprise. What’s up?” He asked and tilted his head to the side.

“Well, you are not answering your phone, so I decided to come here.” She said and crossed her arms over her chest. Marin opened his mouth to protest. “Ah, Ah, Ah.” Alya wiggled her finger back and forth. “No excuses, let’s go to your room.” Marin closed his mouth.

“Um, sure.” He said hesitantly and showed her the way. He wondered what was going to happen to him. Hopefully, he was not in too much trouble. As they got into the room, he offered his seat to Alya, and sat down on the bed. “So … how much trouble am I in?” He asked hesitantly. Alya chuckled. “Silly you, you aren’t in any trouble.” Marin let out a sigh of relief.

“But you need to get better at looking at your phone, Buster.” Alys pouted and shook her head. “You haven’t seen any of the pictures I sent to you?” Marin shook his head, and then scrambled to get his phone. What he found on it, was most certainly not something that he was expecting.

“Alya … Why are you taking pictures of Adrien?” He asked confused. She was with Nino, right? Unless. He gasped. “Do you have a crush on him too?” He asked in disbelief. Would Alya really do that to him?? Were they even friends anymore?? Alya started laughing now. “Oh, Marin you are so silly sometimes.” She said and shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to you, Buster.” She smiled then she pulled out her own phone and scooted close to Marin. “No, I just started thinking, right?” She said as she scrolled through the pictures. “With a costume and a mask, don’t Adrien look like Chat Noir?” She asked and showed a picture she had photo edited. Marin snorted. “There is no way.” He looked down at the photo.

The photo was badly photoshopped…

But …

Well, there was no way, right?

* * *

So, I originally intended to make a longer ending and split the story into two chapters, but as I tried, my head kept going into overdrive with a whole new plot, so I will end this a little short and compensate with another non-episode story instead, where I really can dig deep into the story that I want to write. 

Also, I have even more fanart to share with you! I love that you guys are sending these to me even as I have been dormant for soooo long. I hope you guys liked the story. I think I have gotten rusty over the break, but I'm getting into it again, and ideas are pilling into my mind. 

Enjoy the fanart made by D-E-n-d (Hope that is right). Send him my love. Marin looks so cute!


End file.
